little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Kagari
|Gender = Female |Birthplace = Japan |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Student |Relatives = Unknown parents |Friends = Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Amanda O'Neill Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Andrew Hanbridge |Movie = Movie 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = |Country = Japan}} , also known as is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia. She's a first generation witch from Japan. She worships the witch Shiny Chariot, who most people in Luna Nova Academy consider a fraud. Appearance Akko is a girl of average height. She has waist-long brown hair, with straight bangs and part of her hair tied with half updo style in form of a short ponytail behind her head, and also oval brown eyes. She has a pale skin complexion. Personality Akko is best described as an excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic, and short-tempered girl, which consistent with her normally exaggerated expressions. She's always up for a challenge, even if it seems too hard for her. Akko is very social and people are drawn to her happy disposition. Akko has an idealized view of witches inspired by her childhood idol Shiny Chariot, which clashes with her fellow students' views. Being her fan, she has a poster of Shiny Chariot in her room, and the concept of Shiny Chariot is often used in her fantasies. It's worth mentioned that she also very immersed in her own ideas and fantasies, and often doesn't take other people's opinions into account. But it does't mean that she is very selfish: In OVA, Akko realized that she went too far that her friendship with Sucy and Lotte went in jeopardy, and thus saddened with what she just did. Plot Background Akko was born in an unspecified location in Japan. During her childhood, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, she wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. In order to acheive her dream, she enrolled to Luna Nova Magical Academy, the academy that Shiny Chariot graduated from. Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series TV Series of Little Witch Academia reimagines the plot and events which previously seen in manga and shorts. Relationships Lotte Yanson Lotte is one of Akko's best friends. They have a better relationship than Akko and Sucy, though Akko's brash impulsiveness often worries or even annoys Lotte. Sucy Manbavaran Sucy is also one of Akko's best friends. Sucy uses Akko as the main subject of her spells and potions, much to Akko's annoyance, and has the habit of mocking Akko's poor skills, but they get along nevertheless. It's not surprising that they had rocky starts, as Sucy had Akko's bird-shaped bag turned to life and peck on her left eye and then scared the daylight out of her by uses ropes that transmuted into snakes. Amanda O'Neill Amanda and Akko are friends. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Diana Cavendish Akko doesn't like Diana at all, and sees her as a rival. She is always trying to prove herself better than Diana whom she views as "stuck-up" and "stubborn". The fact that Diana is more competent witch as she can do almost everything is very frustrating to her. Other reasons why Akko dislikes Diana was because she does not like her idol Shiny Chariot, though unaware that Diana herself used to idolize Shiny Chariot but due to the said idol's mistake that resulting her retirement, she was distressed so much that she labelled her formed idol as "false witch". Ursula Ms. Ursula, her teacher was Shiny Chariot's civilian identity. Andrew Hanbridge Abilities and Equipment Due to her mundane background, Akko is very incompetent with magic and in using brooms. However, her potential with magic is unmistakable (though only certain few that able to see it), as she can use the Shiny Rod that was once belonged to Shiny Chariot in impressive prowess, both to turned it into bow and arrow form and the huge ballista form. Even so, her prowess in magic improves over time as seen in the second OVA where she is much better than in the first OVA albeit not very remarkable. While this remained consistent in anime, her development is obviously slow compared to other witches. Akko's greatest strength however, comes from her strong determination that allowed her to overcome even the most challenging obstacles. The very fact that she keeps moving forward on planning Happy Time Project for Witch Parade (with Such and Lotte left the said project out of stressed by Akko's impulsive control freak attitude), facing an enormous magic-eating dragon, riding a wild sentient Shooting Star broomstick is the testament of her determination. Shiny Rod A powerful wand that has amazing unknown abilities it can transform in to bow and create an arrow from thin air. Also, can increase the power of spells when used. Voice actors |en= |pt_br=Ana Elena Bittencourt |es_la=Marlene Pérez |it=Stefania de Peppe |fr_eu= }} Trivia * Her surname can mean both and in Japanese. ** Depending on the writing, her given name can have various meanings, such as or , both which fit her personality. * Her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, also voices Ryūko Matoi from , another production. Similarly, Diana's voice actress Laura Post also voices Ragyō Kiryūin in the same series. ** Akko also shares both her Japanese and English voice actresses with Gon Freecss from . Gallery Official art Akko sheet.png|Akko's character design from the official website. Akko Design.jpg Akko SD art.png|Akko's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Akko.jpg Animated gifs Akko child.gif|Akko watching Shiny Chariot's performance as a child. Angry Akko.gif|Akko hits her head in the bed. Fiery Akko.gif|Akko excited. Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko using Shiny Arc Akko Excited.gif|Akko excited for the parade. Akko Dance Training.gif|Akko training with the brooms. Akko Broom Dance.gif|Akko during the parade. Akko cry.gif|Akko cries after making up with Lotte. References es:Atsuko Kagari Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student